


Ship's Captain

by TaPanda



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, binding, gagging, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaPanda/pseuds/TaPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan figures out a way to force Feferi to be with him. However, to actually go through with it, he has to get extremely drunk first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship's Captain

Feferi awoke groggily to the rocking of waves. Her eyes took a while to focus, but when they did, she was face to face with her ex moirail. She tried to turn away as the motion of the floor caused nausea to rise in her stomach, but found her arms and legs bound a chair. Instead, she hurled the contents upon the wooden floor before her. Glaring, she stared at the other seadweller, eyes demanding he put two and two together.

“-ERIDAN, w)(at t)(e )(ell did you do?” the female screamed, feeling a pain shoot through her head. She fought against the restraints that held her to no avail.

“Wwell Fef, wwhat do ya think?” He smirked and took a few steps forward, leaning close enough to her face so she could catch a strong whiff of alcohol on his breath.

“-Eridan, you’re glubbing drunk!” She recoiled, pulling her face as far away from his as she could. “W)(at got into you?”  
He chucked, then stepped back to the middle of the room. “Wwelcome to my ship, Fef. I nevver did showw you around like I alwways promised I wwould.” His arms spread wide. “So I finally brought ya here.” He threw his head back, a harsh chuckle echoing through the eerie wooded space.

“And w)(at do you plan on doing? I can't S-EA t)(ings w)(en I'm TI-ED UP!” The heir struggled against her bonds. If only she could get free, she could figure out a way to get him sober, get him sane.

“Fef, do you knoww wwhat privvileges ship captain’s havve?” Again, the laughter bounced through the chamber, sending a prickle of fear down the magenta-blood’s spine. “I do. I reely do. I have the powwer ta seal matespritship.”

“No. Eridan, you. You can't...” She screamed even as he stepped closer. “-ERIDAN, YOU CAN’T G--ET AWAY WITH THIS!” Tears streamed down her face now, and even though someone of her blood should hold those emotions back, there was no way she could.

He whipped a handkerchief from his pocket, always the gentleman. Then he shoved it in her mouth, tying it in with a spare he produced with the same seeming bravado. “Best I don’t havve to listen to ya talk wwhen I’m flowwin through the motions.” He grinned now, and that probably frightened her the most. All teeth, and nothing but pure angry passion put behind it. Lust, alcohol induced lust.

“Noww, you don’t mind if I skip ahead a bit, do ya, my mermaid?” He leaned down, planting kisses along her cheekbone. “Of course not. Okay, anyone wwho seas wwe can’t get married, wwalk the plank!” He chuckled again, hand rubbing her cheek. His icy hands made the shivers even worse, but every time she moved her face away, the hand followed.

“Eri,” he asked, pointing a finger sloppily at his own face. “Do ya take Fef to be your matesprit?” He stroked her face tenderly. “Of course I do. And you Fef…”

She looked him, eyes locked. She screamed as loudly as she could through the gag. “Don’t try Fef, you’ll only hurt yerself. No one but you and me on here. No kelp around, anywwhere. Now…” He roughly grabbed her chin roughly. “Do you Fef, take me, Eri, to be your matesprit?”

She squeezed her eyes shut as he forced her to nod up and down. “Good.” Leaping up, the crazed royalblood grabbed a piece of paper, signing it with a flourish. He staggered back over to the female, prying one of her eyes open hard enough to bruise. “Sea? Sea Fef? Wwe’re official…”

He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. “Fef, my mermaid, wwe’ll be together forevver. I’m so happy Fef… so happy… so happy…”


End file.
